Cyber Control
Cyber Control governs all Actions acquired or maintained through cybernetic implants. Unlike PSI powers, which are "equipped" and cycled through on the HUD, these are used either directly through the menu, through the action radial (default "c") or through a user-defined keyboard shortcut. All of these abilities are tied to a specific cybernetic implant, purchased through your HQ's medical bay. Some require research, and all require energy to use or maintain. Each ability may be enhanced through a related cybernetic augmentation, which may reduce its energy cost or increase its potency. They are as follows: *Cloak **Cost: 7690 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: Cyber-Eye **Energy Usage: Constant Drain Cloak renders the player invisible; taking damage or attacking will deactivate the cloak; using a medkit, throwing a grenade, hacking, reloading, running and jumping will not. *Boost Jump **Cost: None (acquired by default) **Related Augmentation: Cyber-Legs **Energy Usage: Per Activation : Boost jump allows you to leap much higher and farther than normal; the actual height is determined by your leg augmentation. It drains energy each time you jump, with or without the augmentation activated, though it drains more with the boost on. With no energy, you can't jump at all! *Boost Sprint **Cost: None (acquired by default) **Related Augmentation: Cyber-Legs **Energy Usage: Constant Drain : Sprint boosts your speed while adding a blur effect to your vision; speed is determined by both the implant as well as your movement malus from your carried equipment. It should be noted that, while you can activate it through the radial menu, and an icon will appear on your HUD indicating its activation, this is the same as simply holding the sprint key (shift). : *EYE Vision **Cost: 12999 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: Cyber-Eye **Energy Usage: Constant Drain EYE vision renders everything in sepia tones but specifically highlights entities with cybernetic enhancements, even under conditions where your normal vision wouldn't spot them, for example in the dark or at great distances. While the highlight contrast makes it easy to quickly detect other entities in your field of vision, biological and metastreumonic constructs become nearly invisible. It does not let you see through walls, however. *Sensitive Wave **Cost: 69999 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: Cyber Eys **Energy Usage: One-Time Half your energy each use (can't use unless you have over half your energy left) : Sensitive Wave makes the whole screen grey and white. Entities are highlighted in Yellow, even through walls. : *Sound Triangulation **Cost: 14700 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: Cyber-Eye **Energy Usage: Constant Drain Sound Triangulation renders your vision greyscale and fuzzy while highlighting entities in yellow; if those entities are making noise (through walking, for example) a triangular icon appears at their feet and is visible through walls, distance determined by the level of its related implant. *Target Assist **Cost: 32650 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: TBA **Energy Usage: Constant Drain Target assist makes your accuracy unaffected by any action you take, including running, jumping or firing your weapon. Your targeting reticule and the spread of the weapon will remain the same, allowing for precision full-auto attacks from even the SMG at great distances. This power also offers a bonus to accuracy when activated. *Dermal Sheath **Cost: 45999 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: TBA **Energy Usage: Special Dermal Sheath allows you to tank damage using your energy, including attacks that would normally bypass your normal damage blocking ability, such as explosives. Drain is based upon how much damage is being diminished. *Power Conversion **Cost: 17000 Brouzouf **Related Augmentation: Cyber Neuronal Interface **Energy Usage: N/A :: You convert your life into energy. This is based on the Cyber Neuronal Interface level :: *Cyber Ghost **Cost: None (acquired by default) **Related Augmentation: TBA **Energy Usage: Per Activation Description: Makes a "Ghost", a projection, appear Category:Actions Category:Cyber Control